E a noite implora pela manhã
by Aye Komatsu
Summary: Cain e Sara são dois nobres muito importantes na Europa do começo do século XX. Cain decide se casar com Sara para poder ter o poder de ambas famílias em suas mãos, mas Sara não deseja de maneira alguma se casar com um desconhecido. Que fará Cain? Bwah
1. Chapter 1

**Yoooooooooooo minnaaaa *________***

**Essa eh a minha primeira fic de God Child/AS, espero q gostem ^^**

**Não é bem uma songfic, mas cada título corresponde a uma música (aq eu estava ouvindo no momento q escrevi xD), por isso se quiserem ouvir as musicas juntos fica mais legal ainda *---------* **

******Saa, sem mais demora!! **

**TADAAAAN ~**

* * *

******Let me be myself**

Fade in. Exterior. Londres, Inglaterra. 1897.

Um garoto, de aproximadamente 14 anos, andava vagarosamente pelo enorme jardim de sua casa.

Era noite, as estrelas despontavam no céu escuro de início de outono enquanto uma suave brisa percorria o local.

Não era exatamente o momento certo de estar fazendo esse pequeno passeio... Mas era assim que ele gostava. No meio da madrugada, enquanto todos estavam dormindo...

O único barulho que se escutava era do farfalhar das folhas e de alguns pequenos animais noturnos que se faziam presentes ali... Só assim, dessa maneira, que ele conseguia se sentir inteiramente bem.

Andava devagar, com os pés descalços na grama fria, segurando com cuidado o pequeno livro que ganhara de sua mãe há poucos meses atrás. Seguia a pequena trilha, olhando as diversas árvores aqui e acolá e o gigantesco portão negro lá longe, quando finalmente encontrou o que estava procurando. A sua árvore predileta... A maior árvore de todo o jardim, ligeiramente iluminada por um dos pontos de luz espalhados pela propriedade, se encontrava a sua frente... Grande e suntuosa em sua beleza secular.

Andou rapidamente em direção à árvore, pulando alguns pequenos obstáculos pelo caminho, e, quando estava finalmente sentado em suas raízes, respirou profundamente o ar noturno, se deixando relaxar por um momento.

Era só ali, naquele momento, naquele lugar, que ele conseguia se sentir verdadeiramente bem. Inteiro. Só ali ele conseguia se sentir... Ele.

**Overprotected**

Fade in. Interior. Paris, França. 1897.

No interior de uma sala luxuosa de um rico prédio parisiense um suspiro frustrado é facilmente escutado.

Sara Leblanc, uma jovem nobre que acabara de completar doze anos de idade, olhava aborrecida para o piano de cauda a sua frente. Não importava quantas vezes ela dissesse para sua mãe que não suportava aquelas aulas tediosas de piano que estava sendo obrigada a cursar desde que eles vieram à França, sua mãe insistia que era algo que deveria ser aprendido. Sem discussão.

Isso frustrava Sara. Não só o fato de ser obrigada a fazer algo que não gostava como também não ter uma resposta satisfatória do por que deveria fazer isso.

Ainda encarava o piano com seus irritados olhos castanhos, quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta se fechando delicadamente. Olhou para a pessoa que se aproximava calmamente, notando a senhorita Delacour, sua professora de piano. Deixou que um leve suspiro escapasse de seus lábios enquanto levantava a tampa do piano para começar sua aula.

"Não é possível que essa seja a única opção para todas as pessoas do sexo feminino do mundo! – Pensou, irritada - Serem obrigadas a estudarem coisas inúteis... Para que, no futuro, agradem seus maridos. Minha mãe pode dizer que isso é apenas algo necessário para meu conhecimento particular, mas eu sei bem que não se trata apenas disso. Não deixarei que meu futuro seja decidido dessa maneira!"

* * *

**Micro-primeiro capitulo xDD**

**Mas nao se preocupem!! como eu escrevo varios de uma vez hoje mesmo o 2º e o 3º estarão online!!^^**

******Nao esqueçam das Reviews! Se gostou, se nao e se tiver criticas! *-***

******Sayonaraa~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooooooooo minnaaa!!**

**Aqui estou de volta com mais um capítulo de "E a noite implora pela manhã"!!! *--------***

**Agora a história começa de verdade, em 1900, nao deixem de acompanhar, sim??? *O***

* * *

**Trought Fire and Flames**

Chovia muito quando Cain conseguira, finalmente, chegar à Paris.

Depois de uma cansativa e turbulenta viagem, a única coisa que consegui pensar ao colocar os pés em solo francês era como este fato era extremamente "irônico".

Apressara-se tanto em sair da Inglaterra para que pudesse fugir um pouco do tempo chuvoso que se fazia presente em quase todos os dias... E a chuva o esperava em seu país de destino, como se o perseguisse.

Fitava a rua através do vidro molhado de seu carro de passeio quando, enfim, decidira que isso não importava muito agora. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para lidar do que uma simples ironia do clima.

O ano era 1900 e Cain Thompson, um jovem e extremamente bonito herdeiro de um renomado magnata inglês, com seus já completos dezessete anos de idade, fora à França com o intuito de conhecer sua futura esposa (ou era isso que ele desejava).

Sara Leblanc, uma jovem herdeira de quinze anos de idade, ainda não estava prometida em casamento, apesar de seus dotes e sua alta linhagem, e Cain pretendia mudar isso rapidamente.

Sabia extremamente bem que não era o único a querer tomar a mão da jovem Leblanc. Mas isso não o afligia ou perturbava. Muito pelo contrário, era extremamente seguro de si mesmo e do que poderia oferecer e o fato de ter concorrentes apenas daria um gosto maior à "vitória".

- Uhm... Isso será extremamente interessante...

Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Cain já começava a formular seus planos e estratégias quando o carro estacionou em sua casa de veraneio.

**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman**

Sentada confortavelmente na cadeira de sua penteadeira, Sara observava cuidadosamente seu reflexo no espelho desta.

Suas finas sobrancelhas se franziam enquanto procurava qualquer vestígio de mudança radical em sua face.

No entanto... Parecia a mesma garota que sempre fora, sem mudança alguma. O mesmo cabelo ondulado caia por seus ombros, não havia nenhuma sabedoria a mais saindo de seus confusos olhos castanhos, nenhuma ruga perto de seus olhos ou alguma diferença na textura de sua macia pele de tom perolado. Nenhum sinal de ter se tornado uma "adulta" da noite para o dia.

Não era mais uma garotinha... Sabia bem que havia mudado bastante de uns tempos para cá e não poderia mais ser julgada como sendo uma "criança". No entanto ainda não era uma "mulher" como sua mãe insistia que ela havia se tornado na quinta-feira passada. Ou, pelo menos, não se sentia uma. Apesar da sociedade a julgar dessa maneira.

Havia completado quinze anos de idade, mesmo que seu rosto não demonstrasse isso. E odiava profundamente essa idade detestável.

Às vezes sentia que a chegada do seu aniversário de quinze anos, junto com as obrigações de uma mulher adulta (como ser prometida em casamento), a faziam querer continuar com doze anos para sempre.

Sabia que os pretendentes estavam lá fora. Prontos para vir pedir a sua mão. E detestava isso profundamente.

Homens... Nojentos, que ela nem ao menos conhecia e que não se importavam com nada mais além do seu dinheiro e seu status social!

-... Simplesmente ridículo. – reclamou Sara enquanto ainda observava seu reflexo tentando encontrar algo que pudesse livrá-la da alcunha social que agora carregava.

Cansada de procurar algo que sabia que não acharia, parou de se encarar no espelho e, levantando-se, foi até a janela e ficou a encarar a chuva por alguns segundos.

"Eu definitivamente não me casarei com um desconhecido. Não importando o que eu tenha que fazer para impedir isso!"

Ficou pensando nisso por mais alguns minutos antes de finalmente descer para cumprir suas obrigações.

* * *

**Entao, oq acharam?^^**

**Nao esqueçam dos reviews *---------***


	3. Chapter 3

**Pronto, pronto, o 3º capítulo, como havia prometido!!**

**Sem muita demora trarei o 4º e o 5º!! ^^ **

* * *

**Every you, every me**

Cain já possuía quase tudo planejado na hora do almoço do dia seguinte.

Enquanto almoçava calmamente um delicioso prato típico Francês (sempre comia comida típica do país onde se encontrava quando estava fora da Inglaterra), já havia mandado seu extremamente confiável mordomo Riff para descobrir tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse sobre os outros pretendentes da jovem Leblanc.

Como não havia nada a mais que pudesse fazer sobre esse assunto no momento, começou a divagar sobre outras coisas que faria enquanto estivesse na França.

Não era a primeira vez que visitava o país, mas certamente era a primeira que ele teria lembrança... Já que a última vez em que viera tinha menos que cinco anos de idade.

Por fim decidiu que aproveitaria ao máximo sua estadia. Sairia por aí conhecendo Paris, sem se apegar muito aos "pontos turísticos" comuns... Isso ele poderia ler em livros que aprenderia bem mais do que simplesmente observando-os por poucos segundos. Não era isso que ele pensava quando dizia que queria "diversão".

Ainda pensava em que lugares poderia ir quando observou seu mordomo se aproximando devagar.

- Me desculpe interromper o seu almoço, Cain-sama. – disse Riff, se mostrando realmente sentido de estar fazendo isso. – No entanto o senhor me pediu para deixá-lo a par de tudo que descobrisse... No momento em que eu possuísse evidências em minhas mãos.

Limpando-se rapidamente com o guardanapo, Cain se levanta calmamente.

- Sim foi exatamente essa ordem que eu lhe dei. E faz muito bem em cumpri-la. No entanto espere que cheguemos aos meus aposentos antes de falar o que descobriu, sim?

Dizendo isso se dirigiu rapidamente para a escada que levaria aos seus aposentos. Não duvidava da lealdade de ninguém daquela casa. Muito menos no assunto em especial onde o fato de os Thompson ficarem mais ricos também afetaria a vida dos empregados de uma maneira positiva. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, Cain não era uma pessoa de correr riscos a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. O seguro morreu de velho.

Chegando aos seus aposentos, Cain suspirou por um breve momento, sentando-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Logo depois se virou calmamente para seu mordomo e, com um aceno de mão, pediu para que começasse a relatar o que sabia.

Riff lhe entregou um maço de papéis antes de começar a falar.

- O Sr Giulio Leblanc nunca forçara sua filha em nenhum contrato de casamento indesejado por ela até este momento. Considerava-a criança demais para isso até que a garota completou quinze anos e, com a idade adulta incrivelmente perto, ele decidiu que era hora de escolher um marido para sua herdeira.

Cain observava atentamente os papéis que diziam a data de aniversário da jovem e outras informações sem muita importância.

- Sabendo disso – continuou Riff – muitos descendentes de famílias nobres francesas foram pedir sua mão, mas todos falharam miseravelmente visto que Giulio Leblanc não quer nada abaixo do "melhor dos melhores" para a sua filha, o que nos leva a lista de "possíveis rapazes que seriam aceitos por Giulio como maridos de sua filha".

Cain virou os papéis até chegar a uma página com o título que Riff dissera. Sorriu por um momento com a seriedade que seu mordomo tratara um pequeno pedido dele. Deveria recompensá-lo depois que tudo isso tivesse terminado.

- O primeiro da lista, como pode ver é um renomado Conde francês, conhecido por sua linha de indústrias que se espalham por todo o país. Seu nome é Conde Alistair. Apesar de ser extremamente rico é um homem extremamente velho e Sara seria sua terceira esposa. E isso não é exatamente o que Giulio espera para sua filha, o que nos leva ao segundo pretendente.

- O segundo da lista, conhecido por ser um exímio soldado, é o mais novo sargento do exército francês, Sr. Jean Lacroix. No entanto ele está fora do país, resolvendo alguns assuntos militares e sinto que não estará de volta ao país nos próximos anos.

- Os outros, como pode ver, ou são velhos demais, ou estão fora do país por algum motivo em especial, nos deixando apenas dois herdeiros que possuem todas as características necessárias para serem aceitos pelo magnata Leblanc.

- Pierre Champoudry... Conhecido pelo império de indústrias que está sendo aos poucos construído pelo seu pai Sr Champoudry. Com apenas dezenove anos o rapaz tem tudo necessário para se tornar um dos dez homens mais ricos da França... Se não fosse por alguns defeitos pessoais.

Cain olhou para a foto do jovem Champoudry e não conseguiu segurar um ataque de riso.

Com os olhos pequeninos e negros bem separados um do outro, Champoudry era, com certeza, um homem extremamente feio e sem nenhum pingo de carisma em sua aparência ridiculamente andrógina.

Possuía o rosto largo, masculino, que terminava em um queixo fino e ligeiramente... Enrugado? Ele parecia um rato. Essa era a palavra certa.

Ainda estava rindo quando percebeu que Riff esperava que terminasse para que pudesse finalizar seu relatório.

- Desculpe-me Riff – o sorriso ainda estava em sua face enquanto falava – por favor, continue.

- Sim, senhor. Como pode ver senhor, nenhum deles se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil idealizado pelo senhor Giulio para ser o marido de sua filha. Com exceção é claro do último pretendente que se encaixa completamente no perfil. O senhor, Cain-sama.

Com um enorme sorriso presunçoso na face, Cain Thompson sabia desde o começo que era perfeito para o perfil de Leblanc. Aliás, perfeito para qualquer perfil que um pai nobre, ou não, faria para o futuro marido de sua filha.

Não querendo esperar nem mais um minuto, Cain levantou de um pulo da sua cadeira e, correndo até o andar de baixo, pegou o telefone e ligou para seu pai, para avisá-lo do que faria. Iria visitar a família Leblanc, e precisava que seu pai marcasse formalmente o encontro.

Tudo correria perfeitamente, não havia nada com o que se preocupar.

Ainda sorria quando discava os números no telefone.

**What is a Youth**

A porta do carro é aberta pelo lado de fora pelo criado, interrompendo os pensamentos de Cain. Haviam chegado à mansão dos Leblanc. Levanta-se devagar, com um leve sorriso presunçoso e, ao mesmo tempo, malicioso em sua face. Seu patético adversário nem deveria ser levado em consideração. Parecia mais uma "lady" (muito feia, diga-se de passagem) a ser protegida do que um "gentleman" a ser combatido.

Esse jogo estava ganho. E Cain sabia muito bem disso.

Caminhou calmamente até a porta de entrada da grande mansão dos Leblanc, ainda com o sorriso na face, e esperou enquanto seu criado tocava a campainha rapidamente, antes de voltar ao seu lugar, no carro.

Poucos minutos se passaram antes do mordomo da família abrir a porta, Cain cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça enquanto este pegava seu chapéu e seu casaco e os levava até o armário de casacos.

- Por aqui, por favor, Thompson-sama – disse o mordomo, indicando com o braço direito a sala de estar ricamente mobiliada da família Leblanc.

Observou a sala por um momento, não mais do que a cortesia o permitia, notando que, pelo menos aparentemente, os Leblanc realmente possuíam a riqueza que tanto se falava por toda a Inglaterra.

Acompanhou o mordomo até o centro da sala, onde uma empregada deixava uma bandeja com chá e, antes mesmo de se sentar, virou-se automaticamente ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

- Cain Thompson! Mas que honra recebê-lo em minha casa! – o Sr. Leblanc, jovial como sempre, vinha na direção do jovem rapaz com um grande sorriso no rosto e os braços abertos para lhe dar um abraço. No qual é correspondido com um entusiasmo igualmente grande... Mas não igualmente sincero.

Cain sorria enquanto abraçava seu futuro "sogro" e apertava sua mão, respondendo as básicas perguntas de "como está? E sua família, vai bem?".

Logo depois estavam sentados nas poltronas, tomando um delicioso chá inglês, enquanto Sr Leblanc falava um pouco sobre os costumes ingleses - "não entendo o porquê de vocês ingleses gostarem tanto de tomar chá!" – e logo depois estavam falando sobre o que realmente os levara ali.

- Minha filha ainda é muito jovem, entenda... – Dizia calmamente Giulio Leblanc - Mas minha mulher acha que está na hora de procurarmos um pretendente. E eu concordo com ela.

- Não me importo de esperar por alguns anos Senhor Leblanc – disse Cain com seu maravilhoso sorriso debochado no rosto que, aos olhos de outras pessoas, parecia apenas um sorriso sincero de um jovem rapaz.

- Ótimo. Fico muito feliz com a possibilidade de juntarmos as nossas famílias Cain! Que acha de oficializarmos o casamento na próxima vez que seu pai vier à Paris?

- Parece uma ótima idéia Sr. Leblanc – diz, educadamente, Cain.

- Parece, não? Ótimo, ótimo. Bernard? Bernard! – o mordomo chega rapidamente à sala – Vá lá em cima e chame Sara! Quero apresentá-la ao Cain-kun.

- Pois não senhor. – diz Bernard com uma leve reverência antes de sair da sala.

- Tenho certeza que ela irá adorá-lo!

- Espero que sim, senhor – Diz Cain com um leve sorriso educado no rosto que, ao se ver fora da vista de Leblanc, logo se torna novamente presunçoso.

É claro que ela iria adorá-lo. Quem não adoraria?

"Um rapaz bonito, honesto, rico, educado, religioso, inteligente... um perfeito cavalheiro!" – Era o que praticamente todas as pessoas que o conheciam pensavam dele. Não o conheciam bem, é verdade... Senão definitivamente não pensariam isso. Mas isso não interessa muito neste contexto, interessa? Ela só deveria gostar dele e aceitar se tornar sua esposa e pronto, tudo estaria resolvido.

Passos leves e delicados chamam a sua atenção e Cain levanta rapidamente a cabeça para o alto da escadaria, onde um pequeno corpo de mulher vinha descendo calmamente.

Havia ouvido falar na beleza ímpar da herdeira da família Leblanc... Mas nenhum dos boatos o preparara para a realidade.

Com uma pele homogeneamente perolada, tirando o ligeiro vermelho que se espalhava das maçãs do rosto para suas bochechas, e um sedoso cabelo loiro caindo delicadamente pelos seus ombros, fazendo contraste com seus inteligentes olhos castanho-claros, Sara Leblanc rapidamente se tornou a mulher mais linda que Cain tivera lembrança de ter visto em toda a sua curta existência.

Observou-a descer a escada, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos sinceramente encantados com tamanho esplendor, sem notar o ligeiro sorriso de satisfação que aparecia no rosto de Giulio Leblanc - "Nem mesmo o maior herdeiro inglês está imune à radiante beleza da minha graciosa filha!".

Vermelha de raiva por estar sendo obrigada a fazer isso e, ao mesmo tempo, vergonha, Sara descia as escadas o mais devagar que conseguia, tentando ao máximo evitar aquele momento.

Ao chegar ao fim das escadas, seu pai veio rapidamente pegar em sua mão e levá-la até o seu, já sabia, futuro marido. Ou, pelo menos, pretendente.

- Cain Thompson, apresento-lhe a minha adorável filha Sara! – disse todo pomposo Giulio Leblanc

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-la senhorita Leblanc – disse suavemente Cain. Sem conseguir desviar seus olhos do rosto da jovem, pega docemente sua mão e a leva aos lábios.

Ao ouvi-lo se pronunciar, rapidamente Sara tira seus olhos do chão para observar o rapaz que lhe dirigia a palavra.

Seus fartos lábios se abriram apenas por um milésimo de segundo antes de voltarem a se fechar. Observando seus belíssimos olhos dourados enquanto o via beijar delicadamente sua mão, Sara se encantou rapidamente pelo rapaz.

No entanto sua decisão já estava tomada. Bonito ou não ela não iria se casar com um completo desconhecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey minna 3**

**Mais um capítulo de "E a noite implora pela manhã"!! *--***

**Espero q gostem 33**

**Hoje mesmo colocarei o 5º e o 6º!**

**Entaao, sem mais delongas..: **

* * *

**Empty Room**

O sorriso de satisfação ainda estava presente no rosto do jovem Thompson horas depois dele ter saído da casa da família Leblanc.

Tudo não poderia ter dado mais certo. A família o adorara, o noivado estava prestes a ser oficializado e, acima de tudo, sua futura noiva era maravilhosamente bela. Um bônus que ele não esperava, mas que rapidamente aceitara com prazer.

Sem contar, é claro, que a garota ficara deslumbrada com ele também.

"Heh... Tudo está correndo perfeitamente bem! Nada de errado pode acontecer agora!" – pensou Cain enquanto olhava pela janela de seu carro as ruas parisienses banhadas pelo sol do fim da tarde.

No entanto, ele estava redondamente enganado.

Chegando à casa de veraneio de sua família, Cain sobe rapidamente para seus aposentos para tomar um bom banho e trocar de roupa.

Depois de pensar por alguns instantes decide sentar-se na escrivaninha de mogno, muito usada antigamente como apoio para seus desenhos e suas histórias magníficas que adorava inventar quando criança, e escrever sobre seus novos planos e o desenvolvimento dos planos anteriores.

Era uma mania de Cain. Escrever. Sempre gostara e usava isso como uma forma de colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Escrevia sempre o que pensava, as coisas que pretendia fazer e, depois que fizesse, o que resultou de suas ações. Isso era, de certa forma, relaxante. Diversas vezes isso o ajudara a não fazer coisas estúpidas, sempre vendo as diversas opções que tinha.

Enquanto escrevia calmamente em seu caderno, com sua letra incrivelmente bela, ouviu o telefone tocar.

Não se incomodara, é claro. Havia pedido para não ser incomodado de maneira alguma e tinha certeza que seu mordomo iria obedecê-lo.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Algumas horas depois, já com tudo que tinha para tirar de sua mente devidamente escrito, decide dormir um pouco.

No dia seguinte, acorda com o toque estridente do telefone.

Irritado, espera o mordomo atender. Isso não ocorre. O telefone toca uma e outra vez até que, espumando de raiva, o rapaz levanta-se e desce rapidamente o lance de escadas para atendê-lo.

- Cain Thompson.

- Rapaz inconseqüente, o que pensa que está fazendo dormindo há essa hora ao invés de lidar com os problemas que anda causando? – a voz irritada de Conde Thompson quebra todo e qualquer vestígio de sono em Cain.

- Problemas? Do que está falando meu pai? – pergunta sem entender.

- O Sr. Leblanc me ligou a poucas horas me dizendo que qualquer idéia de oficializar o noivado estava completamente cancelada! A filha dele disse que você tentara obrigá-la a sair com sua pessoa na noite anterior mesmo sabendo que ela era uma moça de família! COMO OUSA ME ENVERGONHAR DESSE JEITO CAIN???

- O QUÊ??????????? – o grito do rapaz pôde ser ouvido em quase todo o quarteirão.

Enquanto isso na mansão Leblanc, um assunto parecido era abordado na mesa de jantar enquanto a família tomava o café-da-manhã.

- Mas que absurdo uma coisa dessas! Nunca pensei que um rapaz tão renomado fosse capaz de sequer pensar em algo do tipo! Definitivamente nossa sociedade está afundando cada vez mais. Onde estão as boas maneiras? – Dizia completamente abismada a Sra Leblanc.

- Você tem razão mamãe... Nossa sociedade está seguindo um caminho horrendo. Preocupo-me com o que restará para os meus filhos... – Sara dizia enquanto observava com uma expressão triste seu prato quase vazio.

- Mas não se preocupem minhas queridas. Já deixei bem claro que não importa a fama que eles possuam na Inglaterra! Minha família não será desrespeitada!

Sara olhou para seu pai por um momento, após ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras e, por um segundo, um sentimento de culpa a invadiu. Rapidamente sufocando-o, ela sorri gentilmente para seu progenitor e levanta-se.

- Muito obrigada meu pai. Agora se me permitem, pai, mãe, acho que vou subir para os meus aposentos.

Antes mesmo de esperar a resposta de seu pai, a garota já corria escada acima.

Entrando rapidamente no seu quarto, ela deita-se de bruços na sua imensa cama e, com o rosto apoiado em seus braços, desata a pensar no que fizera.

"Está certo que não fora algo correto a se fazer... Deus não perdoa aqueles que mentem..."

Um leve suspiro escapa de seus lábios.

"Deus não perdoa aqueles que mentem..." – repete em sua mente – "Mas... se Deus não perdoa aqueles que mentem... por que ele perdoa aqueles que obrigam as pobres garotas a casarem-se com pessoas que nunca viram na vida? Não foi Deus mesmo quem disse que casamento é um ato sagrado? Um ato de amor? Romeu e Julieta se amavam completamente e morreram por seu amor. Agora pergunto-me: aquele pai cruel de Julieta, que tentara obrigá-la a casar-se com Conde Paris, mesmo sabendo que ela não o amava, seria esse terrível homem perdoado por Deus apesar do que ele fez? Isso é inaceitável!..."

Os pensamentos de Sara foram interrompidos por um leve bater na porta.

- Sim?

- Senhorita Sara, telefone para a senhorita – dizia a suave voz de sua maid.

- Há essa hora?

- Sim senhorita.

- Está bem, estou indo.

Levanta-se rapidamente e desce até onde o telefone se encontrava. Pensa por um momento e depois o atende.

- Sim?

- Está ocupada senhorita Leblanc? – a suave, porém intensa, voz de Cain Thompson fez um choque percorrer todo o corpo da jovem. Medo? Culpa? Provavelmente uma mistura dos dois. Ou não.

-S-Sr. Thompson? Mas que ousadia me ligar novamente! – Teria que pensar rápido. Não cogitara a hipótese de que o rapaz voltaria a procurá-la depois do que fizera ontem... Mas, pensando bem, é claro que ele voltaria. Não desistiria tão fácil de sua fortuna. Simplesmente ridículo.

- Ousadia senhorita? Pergunto-me por que seria... – a voz do outro lado da linha parecia calma... No entanto a intensidade desta não diminuíra. Ele não desistiria facilmente.

- Diga-me logo o que deseja para que eu possa voltar aos meus afazeres Sr. Thompson. Ou será que gostaria de conversar com o meu pai?

- Desejo conversar com a senhorita por um minuto a sós, se não se importa. – A sós? O que ele estava fazendo? Era exatamente isso que ela dissera a seu pai que ele lhe falara ontem à noite para que o noivado fosse rapidamente cancelado!

- Ora, mas é realmente muita ousadia de sua par...

- Sou extremamente ousado, como já deve saber. Ontem a noite mesmo lhe fiz esse mesmo convite, mas a senhorita recusou. Não pedirei uma "terceira vez" senhorita, por favor, entenda.

Ele estava entrando no jogo que ela fizera? O que ele estava pensando? O que ela deveria fazer?

- Duvido que entenda senhor. Se não se importa tenho que ir-me. Até uma próxima, sim? – dizendo isso ela desligou o telefone.

Seu coração batia completamente descompassado. O que ele estava fazendo?

**30 minutes**

Sentado na beira de sua cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e seu rosto escondido em suas mãos, Cain não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera.

Depois do grito que dera antes de conseguir controlar a raiva e confusão que o atingiram, Cain ficara um quarto de hora tentando se desculpar com seu pai de todas as maneiras possíveis e deixando claro que resolveria esse mal entendido rapidamente.

Não estava exatamente orgulhoso do que fizera depois de terminada a conversa com o seu pai. Sabia que se tivesse parado para pensar pelo menos por alguns minutos não teria telefonado para aquela garota antes de ter um belo plano em mente.

No entanto, apesar de não estar orgulhoso, também não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Um leve sorriso malicioso desbota em seus lábios.

Não, definitivamente não se arrependia.

O nervosismo e abalo presentes na voz da garota quando percebeu que era ele no telefone foi impagável. Sem contar que não fizera nada de errado. Pelo menos era o que ele levara a menina a pensar.

- Ahh... – suspira levantando a cabeça e levando a ponta dos dedos até a sua testa, massageando-a por alguns segundos. Logo depois levanta rapidamente e decide colocar tudo aquilo para fora. Deveria escrever cada detalhe. Não poderia perder nada. Qualquer passo em falso colocaria tudo a perder.

E ele não poderia permitir isso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwell**

Os dias se passaram sem nada de muito interessante acontecer.

De volta a sua rotina, Sara havia quase esquecido o que acontecera na semana passada. Tudo parece tão normal e de volta ao lugar, por que ela deveria lembrar daquilo?

Até mesmo porque... Em cima de um cavalo, sentindo o vento passar rapidamente pelo seu rosto... Tudo parecia sem importância.

Hipismo era mais do que uma distração para Sara. Era sua paixão.

Seu pai nunca entendera o porquê dela sair de casa três vezes por semana com um grande sorriso no rosto para ir à aula de costura. Ela nunca gostara de costura quando era menor... Bem talvez, agora que já era uma mocinha, tenha percebido o quão importante isso é para sua educação.

Mal sabia ele que ela ia cavalgar. Escondido de seus pais, seu amigo de infância, Setsuna, um criado da família, sempre a levava para ver os cavalos que ele deveria cuidar. E, de uns tempos para cá, vinha ensinando ela a cavalgar.

Ela sabia muito bem que ele adorava fazer qualquer coisa que a fizesse sorrir. Era seu amigo, apesar de seus pais não gostarem muito dessa amizade.

Terminada a aula, Sara se despede rapidamente de Setsuna, seguindo para a frente da escola de costura, onde seu pai a pegaria dali a pouco.

Estava extremamente adiantada quando chegou lá, então decidira sentar-se um pouco para descansar suas pernas enquanto esperava.

Suspira rapidamente, fechando seus olhos enquanto deixava sua cabeça divagar em diversas coisas que pretendia fazer durante a semana, quando escuta alguém lhe dirigindo a palavra:

- Ora, que maravilhosa coincidência encontrá-la aqui. Como vai senhorita Leblanc? – O mesmo choque que percorrera o seu corpo da última vez estava presente de novo. Odiava o fato de parecer que conhecia essa voz desde sempre... Ao invés de poucas semanas.

Manteve seus olhos fechados por mais alguns segundos, antes de abri-los devagar para encarar a pessoa que falava. Estreitou seus olhos ao ver o grande sorriso de deboche do rapaz à sua frente.

- Boa tarde Sr Thompson. Estou muito bem, obrigada e o senhor como vai? – responde educadamente, apesar das palavras que estivesse com vontade de lhe dizer fossem outras, completamente diferentes.

- Estou bem também, obrigado por perguntar – Responde Cain, ainda com um grande sorriso na face. – Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?

- Na verdade me importo sim, estou esperando alguém. – Apesar de saber que ninguém estava para chegar, além de seu pai que ainda demoraria um pouco, Sara fechou os olhos como se o rapaz a estivesse desagradando e realmente quisesse que ele fosse embora, logo.

- Alguém, uhn? Então acho que farei companhia à senhorita enquanto este alguém não chega. – Cain senta-se ao lado de Sara antes mesmo de esperar pela resposta desta.

Sara ia responder algo rapidamente para que ele não tivesse tempo para sentar-se, mas, ao vê-lo já sentado, franze os lábios, desgostosa e, decidindo ignorá-lo completamente, vira-se para frente para observar o movimento das pessoas na rua.

- Está fazendo um belo dia, não acha? – Cain parecia casual em suas palavras. Calmo. Mas por que será que, apesar de ele estar falando de coisas normais e sendo extremamente educado, ele ainda a irritava completa e totalmente?

- O que exatamente o senhor deseja senhor Thompson?

- Ora, nada demais, estou apenas fazendo companhia a uma conhecida enquanto esta espera seu pai vir buscá-la. Acha que tem algo de errado nisso?

Sara o olha completamente abismada. Conseguira destacar um tom de cinismo em sua voz? ... Sim, ele estava sendo cínico.

Observa-o irritada por alguns segundos e, sem saber o que falar, volta a encarar a rua.

- Por que fez aquilo Sara? – A voz de Cain agora parecia sincera. Genuinamente curiosa e, se não se enganava, parecia ter um tom um tanto quanto... triste? Em sua voz. Voltou a observá-lo e o pegou olhando para ela com seus intensos olhos dourados.

- Não acho que meus motivos pessoais para ter feito o que fiz venham a ser do seu interesse senhor Thompson. – responde friamente.

- Me desculpe, mas terei que discordar da senhorita. São completa e totalmente do meu interesse visto que eu também sofri com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Sara morde o seu lábio inferior, pensando. O que deveria lhe falar?

Deveria dizer que... Estava gostando de outra pessoa e não gostaria de casar com ele? Que se achava muito nova para casar-se? Que apenas estava entediada e decidira acabar com a reputação do rapaz?

Acabara decidindo pela verdade.

- O senhor queira me perdoar Sr Thompson, mas me recuso a casar com alguém que eu não conheça. Não é nada pessoal, veja bem, mas eu não conheço o senhor bem o suficiente para que eu deixe que meu pai ate meu futuro ao seu para sempre. – Observava-o atentamente para ver qual seria a sua reação. Seu cérebro funcionava rapidamente, pensando o que faria com base em cada reação que ele poderia ter. Conseguiu observar a mistura de diversas emoções em seus olhos. Choque, espanto, raiva e, finalmente, compreensão.

Compreensão??

- Entendo. – disse, depois de um tempo, Cain. – Não se preocupe, resolverei isso rapidamente. Até logo.

E, com um sorriso terno na face, se foi.

A garota ainda encarava, completamente pasma, o lugar para onde o rapaz havia ido quando, alguns minutos depois, seu pai chegou.

O caminho para a sua casa fora silencioso. Sara estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem ouvia as perguntas de seu pai que, depois de um tempo, desistiu de manter uma conversa.

**No Reason**

Cain ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando seu motorista parou o carro em frente a sua casa de veraneio.

Durante o chá da tarde, ficara o tempo todo olhando para o relógio, ansioso para que acabasse logo e pudesse se retirar aos seus aposentos.

Quando finalmente deu a hora, ele se levantou de um pulo e, se despedindo dos presentes, subiu rapidamente para o seu quarto e se pôs a escrever.

Ele havia entendido completamente o que ela lhe falara.

Não acontecera nenhum mal entendido ali.

Mas como poderia? Como uma garota daquela idade poderia pensar em coisas como... "amor"?!

Impossível.

Ele mesmo, sendo quem e como era, nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar que esse sentimento que é tão famoso em histórias antigas ainda poderia existir nos dias de hoje... Em que dinheiro e casamento arranjado eram as únicas coisas que as pessoas tinham em mente.

Dinheiro. Status. Não amor, nada de paixão ou felicidade.

Na verdade a felicidade vinha com o dinheiro. Ou pelo menos era o que as pessoas faziam com que os outros acreditassem.

No entanto...

- Eu tenho dinheiro... Eu tenho status... E tudo que eu faço na vida gira em torno de manter-me rico e renomado. Mas... Isso não pode ser considerado felicidade... Pode?

Com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a cabeça apoiada em sua mão, Cain se sentia mais do que frustrado. Não conseguia achar facilmente uma resposta para esse problema... Coisa não muito comum em sua vida.

Amaldiçoava aquela garota inescrupulosa que o fazia pensar tanto.

Aquela garota inescrupulosa que não fazia nada mais a não ser lhe trazer problemas e acabar com os seus planos friamente desenvolvidos.

Odiava aquela garota. Mas ela o intrigava. E isso ele não podia negar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello minna! **

**Aqui está o 6º capitulo 33**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

* * *

**Mona Lisa**

Daquele dia em diante quase todos os dias em que Sara cavalgava ela acabava encontrando Cain. De vez em quando ele até ia ao local onde ela treinava para assisti-la cavalgar.

Ela não fazia a menor idéia de como ele descobrira seu segredo. Um belo dia em que galopava em seu cavalo favorito, viu alguém lá longe observando-a. Não era Setsuna pois este estava praticamente ao seu lado... Diminuiu a velocidade para tentar enxergar melhor o visitante e, ao reconhecer Cain, por pouco não cai do cavalo.

Correra, afobada, até ele aquele dia, querendo que ele esquecesse o que havia visto ali, que não era nada demais e que só estava esperando o tempo passar para ir para a aula de costura que atrasara uma hora por causa de uns problemas. Não parecia nem um pouco convincente, sabia disso. Mas, para seu espanto, Cain apenas levantou a mão, com um sorriso no rosto, para impedi-la de continuar.

"Sei bem o que fazes toda segunda, quarta e sexta à tarde senhorita, não tem porque tentar esconder-me este fato – ele disse calmamente – não contarei seu segredo para seu pai se a senhorita concordar com a minha condição."

A "condição". Sara esperou muito mais do que ele pedira.

Dinheiro, que ela limpasse seu nome dizendo que era mentira o que havia acontecido e refizesse o acordo para tornar-se sua noiva. Muitas eram as coisas que ele poderia pedir.

No entanto... O que ele escolhera foi algo bem simples.

Deveria concordar em conversar com ele quando ele fosse visitá-la e não contar isso ao seu pai. Simples, não?

Na verdade não. Ela preferira pagar qualquer quantia em dinheiro que ele lhe pedisse ao invés de passar um quarto de suas tardes, de todos os dias que ela treinava, com ele.

Cada dia que ele passava conseguia ser ainda mais irritante. Presunçoso, metido, achando que sabia de tudo mais que todos!

Sempre que ela achava que ele conseguira irritá-la o máximo que qualquer pessoa na Terra conseguiria... Ele a surpreende, irritando-a ainda mais no próximo encontro.

Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Eles haviam feito um "contrato". Se ela o dispensasse ele a delataria. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

Era uma quarta-feira de sol quando o encontrara aquele dia. Ele a estava esperando em frente à entrada do local onde treinava com seu sorriso presunçoso de canto de boca que ela tanto detestava.

Ignorou-o, passando reto e continuou a andar quando notou que ele a seguia.

- Chegou mais cedo hoje Sr. Thompson. Poderia dizer que é uma alegria vê-lo aqui... Mas seria uma mentira tão grande que tenho certeza que Deus não me perdoaria de maneira alguma se eu a proferisse.

- Amável como sempre, percebo. – Diz Cain, com um tom divertido na voz.

- Que bom que o divirto. – Sara havia chegado ao local onde deveria se trocar para o treino e, virando-se para Cain, diz – Agora se o senhor me der licença, me trocarei para minha aula.

- Eu até daria senhorita. Mas temo que não terá aula hoje.

- O que disse? – olha-o, completamente confusa

- Como pode ver... Seu adorado mestre não se encontra aqui hoje – responde Cain, estendendo o braço e mostrando todo o local, sem haver nenhum sinal de Setsuna.

- M-mas como?! Ele com certeza deve estar aqui em algum lugar, nunca faltaria! – Sara olha desesperada pelo local, procurando seu professor e criado.

- Tenho certeza que a senhorita está sendo completamente sincera em suas palavras... Mas hoje seu jovem criado teve que realizar um trabalho para seu querido pai e não pôde comparecer... Aliás, ele mesmo quem me pediu para vir até aqui lhe fazer companhia durante a sua ausência!

As feições de desespero petrificaram-se no rosto da jovem. Ele só poderia estar brincando.

- Eu não sei o que você está aprontando, mas traga meu criado para cá agora!

- Ora me sinto extremamente ofendido com suas palavras milady... Mas como sei que está apenas agindo assim por estar extremamente confusa não as levarei em consideração. – o sorriso divertido na face de Cain aumentava cada vez mais. – Agora, se não se importa, peço que me acompanhe! Gostaria de levá-la para passear para que não perdesse sua tarde esperando dar o horário de seu pai vir buscá-la!

Sara ainda procurava qualquer vestígio de seu criado. Nada. Aquilo simplesmente não poderia estar acontecendo.

Ficou em silêncio por um tempo e, sem dizer mais nada, foi sentar-se no banco em frente à escola de costura onde sempre esperava seu pai.

- Me desculpe senhorita, mas o que está fazendo? – Pergunta Cain, observando-a.

- Esperando que meu pai venha buscar-me.

- Ora, mas ainda faltam horas!

- Não me importo. Sou uma pessoa extremamente paciente Sr Thompson.

- Humm... – Cain pensou por um momento e, chamando seu criado, disse-lhe rapidamente – Infelizmente vai contra os meus ensinamentos deixar uma donzela esperar por tanto tempo! Riff! Por que não dirige rapidamente até a casa dos Leblanc e avisa ao Sr Giulio Leblanc que sua adorável filha Sara o espera em frente à escola Amadeous de costura? Se ele perguntar algo apenas diga-lhe que sua aula de hipismo foi can...

Ao sentir o doce e urgente toque das mãos de Sara em seu braço direito, Cain para de falar no mesmo instante, e vira-se para olhá-la, completamente espantado. Os olhos da jovem eram urgentes e desesperados.

- N-não é necessário incomodar meu pai com isso Sr Thompson, o senhor mesmo não disse que me levaria para passear enquanto espero à hora chegar?

Ainda meio espantado com a reação tempestiva da jovem diante da sua brincadeira, Cain sorri, numa mistura de realização e divertimento e, virando-se para seu criado, diz calmamente

- Esqueça isso Riff. Acompanhe a senhorita Leblanc ao carro para que possamos ir àquele maravilhoso jardim que fui semana passada, sim?

E, se deixando ficar para trás por um momento, começou a pensar pela primeira vez sobre o caminho que as coisas estavam tomando. Algo em seu âmago começava a despertar devagar...

Olhou mais uma vez para o carro à sua frente e, por fim, decidiu que esta não era a hora nem o local para isso e, seguindo até o local onde seu criado o esperava com a porta do carro aberta, entrou neste.

**Your Song**

Enquanto iam seguindo pelo caminho ao local desconhecido, Sara encarava a janela do carro, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, perguntando a si mesma se fizera a escolha certa...

Mas agora estava feito.

Nada de... "Perigoso" poderia acontecer a ela, não é mesmo?

Ele era um nobre inglês, nunca faria tal coisa. No entanto... Ela não o conhecia direito, não sabia praticamente nada dele...

Sara virou ligeiramente o rosto, observando o rapaz ao seu lado, encostado na janela oposta a sua e olhando pela janela, aparentemente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Observava-o calmamente, o seu perfil, o jeito como sua mão servia de apoio para o seu rosto enquanto ele observava com seus indecifráveis olhos dourados a paisagem que passava por eles...

Ele poderia não ser uma pessoa legal... Definitivamente não era nada legal por causa do jeito que ele vinha irritando ela já fazia algum tempo. Mas não parecia perigoso...

Olhou para ele por mais um momento.

Não, definitivamente não era perigoso. Algo no interior de Sara lhe dizia que ele era uma boa pessoa... Apesar de tudo.

Mesmo que negasse até a pensar nisso... Sabia que já havia algum tempo que as aparições do jovem rapaz deixaram de irritá-la.

"Mas, apesar disso – pensava para si mesma – sua presença não me agrada! Pode não me irritar mais, confesso... Mas sua presença nunca me agradará! Não enquanto eu ainda for dona dos meus pensamentos e de minhas ações!"

No entanto um leve frio na barriga e o disparar discreto que seu coração dera na hora que o rapaz, percebendo que estava sendo observado, virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos, desmentiam a promessa que fizera a si mesma em pensamento. Ou ela gostava da presença dele... Ou, aos poucos, ia perdendo o controle de suas ações e pensamentos.

Mas não teve tempo de pensar sobre isso, pois o carro aos poucos foi parando e encostou. Mostrando que haviam chegaram ao tal "jardim".

* * *

**Entaaao, oq acharaaam?**

**Tenso, hun?**

**Aos pouquinhos a imagem q a nossa querida Sara faz do Cain vai mudando *__________* será q ela está começando a ve-lo com outros olhos?**

**Será q ele vai conseguir o q tanto almeja?**

**Nao parem de acompanhar minna! Ainda tem muuuuita coisa pra acontecer 3**


End file.
